


Vampire Henry Studio AU: Sentence Prompts

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Vampire Henry AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU of an AU, Done for Fun, VHStudio AU, Vampire Fan Boy Sammy, Vampire!Henry, Werewolf!Wally, Will Probably Do More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: I was playing with my Vampire Henry AU, and it started merging with other AUs in my head. So I'll post them here too!If you have suggestions for more prompts, send them over in the comments!Want to read about the Inner AU? Check out the blog on Tumblr! http://askvampirehenryau.tumblr.com/





	1. "Is something wrong? You haven't eaten in days."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for my main Vampire!Henry AU, I’ve sat on this line for a while and decided it would go better with the Vampire!Henry Studio AU. So here it is!

“I-Is something wrong, Henry? You haven’t eaten in days.” Henry tore his eyes away from the paperwork in front of him to look up a Wally, red eyes meeting blue.

Joey’s management skills left much to be desired, and now the former animator had to put the studio back into _some_ form of order to keep the company afloat. Grant had nearly _cried_ in relief when Henry had started cleaning up the paperwork.

That had not made Wally’s distraction any less welcome for the vampire.

Wally had, originally, been pretty skittish around him when he’d came back to the studio. He could understand it, with the reputation most vampires had, he probably would have been pretty nervous too. The young Janitor had spent a lot of time avoiding him, while it had hurt, but there wasn’t really anything he could do about it.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about Wally. I’ve just been busy, is all. I’ll probably get something to eat later. Maybe…” Henry trailed off, his eyes trailing back to the stack of papers and restraining a sigh. The sandy haired young man hesitated at the threshold of the room, seeming to be trying to make a decision. His expression suddenly set on his face, seeming to finally make up his mind. He stepped into the office, pulling the door shut. Henry blinked in confusion as Wally approached him.

“Wally? Is something…” The words died on his lips when he saw the janitor pull down the zipper on his jumpsuit and unbuttoned the collar of shirt, exposing his throat to the vampire.

“G-go on. Everybody’s gotta eat sometime, an’ skippin’ meals isn’t good for you.” Henry’s eyes flicked up to Wally’s.

“You sure?” He was proud to say he kept the longing out of his voice, though that couldn’t be said about the faint growl that came from his stomach.

“Y-yeah. I’m sure.” Henry gave Wally a small smile, standing up and closing the distance between them and wrapping him a hug. The man tensed in his arms, but didn’t shy away or try to pull free of the loose grip.

“Thanks.” He got a careful grip on man’s neck then bit down.

He was relieved that Wally wasn’t actually afraid of him.


	2. "Who did this to you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt submitted by Liliflower137 on Tumblr
> 
> Vampire!Henry Studio AU featuring Henry the Vampire and Wally Franks (since no character was mentioned). This came out darker than I intended.

Henry never told anyone (not even Joey), but becoming a Vampire had made him very possessive of people who were important to him. Not to mention territorial.

That territorial-ness had resulted him often prowling the streets at least once every night to look for anyone trying to cause trouble in _his_ town. And on this night, it was a _very good thing_ that he'd been up and about so late, otherwise he would have never heard the scream.

Henry was running at a full sprint, down the street, to the alley he was sure the sound had come from. He had been a few blocks away when he'd first heard the blood-curdling scream, he instinctively knew he didn't have much time. ( _Thank God_ being a vampire came with enhanced speed) He grabbed a lamppost to turn down the alley without loosing speed.

He spotted a prone form laying in the shadows, only faintly lit by the full moon above them, and the tell-tale scent of copper hit his nose. _Blood._ But there was more, he recognized the scent of the person.

“Wally!” He gasped, darting forward and crouching by the sandy haired male. His worry for his friend and coworker overriding any reaction he would have had to the scent of blood slowly filling the alley. “Wally, can you hear me?”

He slid and arm under Wally's shoulders, lifting him so that he could clearly see his face. His eyes roved over the younger man's form, he looked like he'd been attacked by some kind of animal. Wally's clothes were torn, and there was blood dripping sluggishly from a large wound in his shoulder. A wound that looked suspiciously like an animal bite. A very _big_ animal bite.

“H-Henry?” Wally rasped faintly, his head lolling weakly against his shoulder, green eyes struggling to focus on the vampire's face. “Th-that you?”

“Yeah, it's me. I'm gonna get you help, just hold on.” Henry murmured soothingly, carefully lifting Wally into his arms. The hospital was too far away for him to get the janitor there in time, but the Studio had a fully stocked infirmary... “Try to hold on for me, okay?”

Wally groaned weakly, letting out a wet cough.

“H-Hurts.”

“I know, just hold on.” He tucked Wally against him and started running to the studio, as quickly as he could without making the young man's injuries worse. Upon arriving at the building, he only paused long enough to unlock the door then darted to the infirmary.

Henry promptly slid into his Military Medic mindset, fetching everything he needed to help the young man. He immediately started treating Wally's various wounds, cleaning them with disinfectant, and wrapping them in thick gauze bandages. He murmured soothing words as he worked, keeping the janitor's focus on him instead of on his injuries.

He gently knelt beside the sandy haired male once he'd finished. Wally wasn't in danger anymore, but his worry had been replaced with a different emotion. A burning anger in his chest that Henry was struggling to contain.

“Wally, Wally, listen to me.” He carefully caught the young man's chin, looking him in the eye. “Who did this to you?”

“I-I was jumped in the alley. I nev'r saw him till he was on top o' me.” Wally wheezed, shaking in the cot Henry had laid him in.

“Please, Wally, think carefully. Try to remember something about him. Anything.”

“H-he was big. Some kind of animal, or a man? Dark hair, an- an' yellow eyes. W-wolf...” Wally's voice faded, eyes slipping closed. The night was finally catching up to him, not that Henry was surprised. He let Wally drift off and slipped out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

A wolf-man with dark hair and yellow eyes.

It wasn't much, but it was something Henry could start with. There weren't supposed to be any werewolves in the area. He'd have to consult Master Narkovian on whether there had been any alerts on stray wolves he had missed recently.

If there were, well, Henry would be putting his father's old hunting rifle to use again.


	3. "What are you so happy about?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 39 : "What are you so happy about?" VHStudio Sammy ?- Anon
> 
> Featuring Sammy Lawrence and Norman Polk

Sammy tried to keep it a carefully guarded secret, but...

He _loved_ the supernatural.

Witches, werewolves, demons, angels, he loved all of it. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed writing music for the Bendy Show, and occasionally sitting in on the writer's meetings and pitching in his own, carefully worded suggestions.

But now! Now there was proof it wasn't all a flight of fancy. Now he was working for an _actual_ vampire! And it was _Henry,_ of all people.

It both excited him, because how many people could actually say that they worked for a _real live_ vampire (was live a good word? He wasn't actually sure). How much he could learn about real vampires just by being _around_ the man.

He kept a small note book on hand, secretly making notes and observations about Henry when he wasn't working. It was easier than one would think to note than he would have thought. Since he knew Henry before hand, he could see what had changed since he had last see the man.

But right then, he was in a very good mood, examining the small sketchbook he'd brought in to work with him. He was rather proud of himself. He'd managed to draw Henry in the small book, and it was a good image in his humble opinion.

“What are you so happy about?” Sammy jolted, nearly dropping the book. Norman slid into the seat next to the Music Director in the cafeteria. Sammy snapped the book shut.

“None of your business, Polk.” The dark haired man raised and eyebrow at the Musician's behavior. In a smooth motion, Norman plucked the book from Sammy's hands and flipped it open. “H-hey!”

“Is this- Henry?” Norman asked. Sammy tried to reclaim the book, only to be blocked by the projectionist. “I didn't know you could draw Lawrence. This isn't too bad either, but why Henry?”

Norman continued flipping though the pages, which Sammy knew had his previous (and not very good) attempts to draw the vampire in question. He knew he'd put a lot of effort into getting it to look right, the previous ones had too much focus on Henry's fangs, eyes, and pointed ears.

“Oh for- give that back Polk!” Sammy finally snatched back the book. Norman was giving him an odd look, then his lips quirked into a smirk. Sammy growled. “What's with the look?”

“Oh, nothin' Boss. Nothin' at all.”


End file.
